


It wasn't going to be ok.

by WritersGoneFishing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mugging, Trauma, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersGoneFishing/pseuds/WritersGoneFishing
Summary: (Character(s) are not mine! This is a Commission!)Isadore is on his way for his date with his girlfriend and makes the mistake of taking a few shortcuts.Context:Isadore's world is a dystopian time where your life is decided by the number your born with. If you have a 1 congrats, you get a decent life with the possibility for greatness, if you get a 2 well, sorry you're doomed to be treated like the scum of the earth.
Kudos: 1





	It wasn't going to be ok.

Despite the weather being colder than usual, Isadore felt warmer than he ever has in his life. As today he had finally been able to scrounge up enough money to buy the biggest diamond ring he could get. He had worked overtime as much as he possibly could to make sure he could buy the best of the best; it’s what she deserves after all. Fiddling with it in his pocket, he wore a small grin on his lips and had a pep in his step. He had been practically beaming on inside, knowing that today was the day, that this date will be the one to seal the deal. He loved Livia more than he ever thought was possible, she was a kind and loving woman. Her Free Spirit had him enamored and he knew that she was the one, even if he thought she had deserved better than him.

Still turning over the box with his hand he checked the time and almost tripped over his own feet. He had taken too much time to get ready and he was going to be late if he took the main route like he wanted to.  _ -You know what? Fuck it, I'm taking the shortcuts _ . To say Isadore was now a little ticked off that things were  _ already _ derailing from his plan was an understatement, he was not going to let this day be ruined.

Breathing out a puff of cold air his grey eyes scanned the first alleyway.It was dead quiet, no signs of life nor any warmth within its dark valley. Deeming it safe enough he sped through, keeping track of everything, not willing to let his guard down. Even someone like him knew that alleyways weren't exactly the smartest nor safest route to take but, it was the quickest. Only after he made his way through, did he take in a breath, cursing as he checked his watch again. Speeding up into a jog, he approached the second alleyway, he couldn't help but notice a group of II’s eyeing him. He sent them a withering glare as he attempted to cover his neck, knowing the big I one his neck would gain him some attention, as he tried to enter the alleyway, but two bodies stood in his way. Looking at the men, Isadore kept his voice calm, despite his rising anger...

“Can I help you?” the men smirked exchanging looks and circling Isadore.

“That's a pretty nice lookin watch ya got there Mista, musta costa pretty penny ain't it?” spoke up the smallest one, “Mind handing it over? Surely you could afford a new one no problem” Isadore sneered at the 6 men whose eyes were practically slobbering over his appearance, although they were nothing extravagant, they must’ve seemed priceless to the men who wore ripped and dirtied clothing. Everything about this spoke bad news, and Isadore was annoyed at how long this was taking, the world really just wanted to fuck with today didn't it? Well, he wasn't having it.

“As much as I would love to spend time with you  _ lovely _ gentlemen, I’m afraid I'm quite busy if you'll excuse me-” taking a step forward, one the men shoved him to the ground as the rest had pulled out their weapons, pointing them at him in a threatening manner. The smallest stepped forward and spoke again.

“Now now now, I'm afraid I can't let you do that just yet, you hear? Now, here's what's going to happen. You’re going to hand over everything you’ve got or-” he gestured to the rest of the group, “We’ll have to  _ take _ it from you, and let's just say the big guy over there ain't too gentle” his snicker was nothing short of mocking. His annoyance finally getting him, Isadore lunged forward & punched the smallest in his jaw, the others launched into the attack. A searing pain spread throughout Isadore's body as knives plunged in and out his flesh, into his back once, twice, chest & stomach, a few skimmed his arms, choked out breaths & stumbled, before he was grabbed by the largest of the group. Suddenly he had his knife out and only as the sharp pain of it being carved under his eyes did Isadore realize he'd been screaming his throat raw. His knees felt like they were going to give out underneath him, the men had practically torn off his belongings, jacket included. He felt dread seize his body when he felt them grab at his pocket, a burst of energy flooding through him as he flailed from the hold on his neck letting out an angry  **_‘no!’_ ** .

Another punch was thrown and Isadore fell in his knees and gasped for air. The small velvety box was ripped from his jacket pocket and a collective of “ooooo’s” rang through the air,

“Oh my!  _ Sir, _ you didn't tell us you were going to  **_propose,_ ** who's the lucky lady?”

Isadore spit out blood and choked out

“Your Mom” The Tiny man snapped his head back into glaring at Isadore,

“Why you little-”  _ “Oi, we need to get going, we’ve been here too long already” _ he grumbled muttering swears as the men gave Isadore a final taunt and walked off mocking him as they do.

Choking up Isadore turned himself to the side; as to not drown in his own blood. He tried to slow some of the bleeding by putting pressure on a few of his stomach wounds. Isadore hissed at the feeling, every involuntary twitch feeling like another stab into his body. Blinking rapidly, Isadore tried to see through the black spots and dizziness that was clouding his vision to no avail.  _ Fuck fuck fuck  _ **_fuck_ ** _ , this can't be fucking happening?! _ Isadore shook with rage and fear, he couldn’t die, not here, not now. He had to see her, be with her, Livia….   
His eyelids were heavy, and he could feel his tiredness winning, and slowly but surely the darkness filled his vision, but only one thought was on his mind.   
_ Livia _


End file.
